Welcome to Vongola Apartments!
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: When Tsuna's godfather dies, he inherits the role of landlord for an apartment building. He then has the pleasure of getting to know all of the tenants. Takes place TYL, pairings inside  thought they'll rarely show up!
1. Reborn and Bianchi

**A/N: Takes place TYL. There will be pairings. Some might not be planned, some are. Some are het, some aren't. They'll all most likely be pretty mild/rarely shown/implied. Still I'll give you some ones I'm thinking of, most of them one-sided. onesided TsunaxKyoko, RyoheixHana, onesided HaruxTsuna, onesided GokuderaxTsuna, onesided YamamotoxGokudera, some implied DinoxHibari, and onesided LussuriaxEveryguyintheseries (kidding?)**

**In this chapter there is blatant RebornxBianchi, soo... yeah, but I'll repeat, the pairings aren't a big deal or the focus of the story. xD**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for your loss," The deep-voiced man said through the phone.<p>

Tsuna had heard those words so many times that he could barely believe them anymore. His godfather had been more of a dad to him than his real one. Uncle Timoteo taught him how to ride a bike and was the one who provided him with an allowance. While his real father was away, Uncle Timoteo was the one who watched movies with Tsuna and helped him watch after his younger brother, Lambo. Hell, Timoteo was the one who gave Lambo to the Sawada family after the little tyke was found on his doorstep when he was just a baby. This happened when Tsuna was ten and excited to get a little brother.

Yes, everyone might have been sorry for Tsuna's loss, but Tsuna was devastated by it. Timoteo may have been and counting down the days until the end, but still, it hurt. Tsuna hadn't spoken to his godfather in a while either, at age 25 he was too busy trying to find a job while living on his own in Tokyo, so he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

"Timoteo-san meant a great deal to a lot of people," the man went on.

That was an understatement, Tsuna thought. Timoteo was constantly smiling and giving even when he had nothing to smile about or nothing to give. His godfather was the epitome of kindness while remaining a pillar of strength as well, pulling people together under the power of leadership wherever he went. He was an easy man to look up to who represented the ideal type of man who Tsuna wanted to be.

"And he has put a great deal of trust in you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"What do you mean?"

"I trust Timoteo-san told you about Vongola Apartments."

"That business venture he got into? Yeah, I even went there once when I was a kid."

"Well, he's left it in your name. So we're going to need you to return to your hometown of Namimori as our landlord."

"…what?"

And that's pretty much how it happened. That's how Tsuna ended up standing on a curb with Lambo and stacks of baggage, looking at some crappy apartment housing that seemed to have its beauty die with his godfather.

"I remember this place looking better?" Tsuna asked himself.

"Oh god, why did I have to come too? This place is hideous…" Lambo complained.

"Come on, now, Lambo," Tsuna said, picking up some of their bags. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Tsuna set the luggage down as they approached the door to their new home. He plugged the key in and was shocked to see that that little bit of movement caused the creaking door to open. Tsuna's jaw dropped. _Dangerous!_ He and his brother thought.

"Ah, the new landlord!" A familiar voice called out. It was the man from the phone. Tsuna thought a bit and easily remembered the strange name of the groundskeeper, Reborn!

"You already moved all the large stuff last week, right? When you're done moving in, come see me. My wife and I live in the small shack beside the apartments," the mysterious tall man in the orange-rimmed fedora explained from far off before striding away.

"Who was that?" Lambo asked as they made their way inside and began putting their things away.

"Reborn-san," Tsuna answered. "He's the one who told me I inherited this place. He's been helpful, but a bit odd, so far."

Lambo lied down on the floor and let out a big sigh. "Odd how?"

"I guess you'd say he's been more… aloof than odd," Tsuna said. "That was my first time seeing him in person. Even then, I couldn't really make out how his face looked or anything."

Within seconds after finishing his sentence (maybe even before), Lambo started snoring.

Tsuna scoffed. The apartments were actually closer to Lambo's school than Mama and Papa's house. The Sawada family hoped that with the combination of walking to and from school every day and living away from his precious Mama, that Lambo would stop being so lazy and more independent. That didn't seem like it was happening anytime soon.

About an hour later, Tsuna had finished setting up where everything would go and setting some things in their proper place. After that he headed out to go visit Reborn in the small house beside the apartment building.

Upon his arrival inside, Tsuna felt a bit offended that Reborn would call it a shack. It was not only bigger than the apartments, but supposedly cleaner. And it was beautifully styled after classic Italian design. The furniture was obviously expensive and the paintings screamed elegance. The place seemed to shine with posh and class.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Reborn said as he sat at his couch watching his big screen TV and drinking wine. He sat the glass on a side table and patted the empty seat beside him. Nervously, Tsuna took the spot, sweating with the fear that he might break something or appear tasteless in comparison to the stunning home.

"I just wanted to give an overview of how things work around here. Rents usually collected every 27th of the month. Pets are allowed as long as they don't piss other people off. There are 12 residents including you and your brother and me and my wife. There are eight apartments, seven are young singles and the eighth is a young couple. If you want this place to stay alive, you will collect everyone's rent on time, probably clean the place up –it looks horrible- and not come to me for any groundskeeping needs because I'm quite bad at it if I do say so myself. Any questions? No? Good. Alright then, bye."

"Wait!" Tsuna shouted, confused, head spinning.

"What is it?" Reborn asked, sounding slightly annoyed, frightening Tsuna.

"I-it's just… I was wondering what the residents are like?"

Reborn smirked and maybe even snickered a little, if he did Tsuna didn't notice.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough I'm sure," Reborn stated. "A word of advice, you're filling in some big shoes here. Almost every tenant was attached to Timoteo, some more than others. Try being friendly with them because you're not the only one who lost someone close to them with his death."

Tsuna felt a bit touched that others felt so stongly for his godfather then nodded with a determined smile. He was going to befriend every resident as if he were going to die!

As he got up from his seat and walked to the door, he was stopped by a beautiful woman.

"Where are you going so soon?" She asked. She had plump lips and sexy body perfectly accented by her tight jeans and midriff tank top.

"I-it's getting kind of late so I was going to go to bed now…" Tsuna said, trying to step around her.

She stopped him again and pulled out a tray of cookies. "Before you leave, take these as a welcoming gift."

Tsuna grabbed the tray. "Oh, thanks…"

"Wait, Tsuna…" Reborn said.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked, turning back to the man as he put his hand on the doorknob.

The dark-haired man than thought for a second as his wife sat in his lap with a sly grin.

"Nothing," he said after a moment. "Just that my wife, Bianchi, makes some of the best food in the world."

Tsuna smiled. "Then Lambo and I will really look forward to eating these!"

Tsuna and Lambo spent of the rest of the night puking before blacking out. The desserts weren't the best housewarming gift they'd ever received…

**Vongola Apartments Set-Up**

?&? / ? / ? / ?

? / ? / ? / Tsuna & Lambo … Reborn & Bianchi


	2. Gokudera and Yamamoto

It was late in the day when Tsuna sighed, dragging a large black plastic bag outside. He'd only been living there one day and already something strange had happened. He hoped it was a freak accident, something that he would only have to put up with once or a warning that he should decline when Reborn invites him over for dinner. As he attempted to heave the heavy trash into the dumpster, he thought of how nice it would be to even become close enough with everyone to where they'd invite him over for dinner. He pulled at the trash bag once again. It was just too heavy!

After unpacking, they had lots of trash from boxes and one-use containers. The apartment was fairly small (a 1LDK), so they even decided to toss some stuff out just to make room for the essentials. Just as Tsuna was going to turn back and ask the sleeping Lambo for assistance, a man who lived two doors down came out of his home in athletic attire. Excited by his first spotting of a resident (that wasn't the kooky groundskeeper or his equally off-putting wife), Tsuna waited to see what the man was going to do next.

He was tall with a nice build and black hair. He stood outside his door and did a few stretches before starting his jog. As he was passing by, the man caught sight of Tsuna and stopped. He approached the surprised landlord.

"Need any help?" the man asked with a smile.

"Oh," Tsuna blurted nervously. "Uh, yeah, that'd be great…" He stared at the man as he easily picked up the heavy load and threw it into the dumpster. Something about his face was…

Tsuna's eyes went wide. "Yamamoto Takeshi!" he shouted.

Yamamoto brushed his hands off on his shorts. "Yep, that's me! See me on TV?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No, we went to high school together."

"Really?" Yamamoto asked, tilting his head. "Most people recognize me from the local games."

"Yeah! You were a captain of Namimori's baseball team senior year! That's why we always won. Then you went on to the minor leagues."

"Oh, you did go to my high school then. What's your name again?"

Tsuna pressed his hands onto his chest. "I'm Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The baseball player looked up in thought, then after a few short seconds, replied, "Sorry, I don't remember you. Maybe because it was so long ago?"

Tsuna's head hung low and he let out a deeper sigh than the one earlier. _Well, I guess I'm not that memorable…_

"Yamamoto!" A voice called from far away. The two men at the dumpster turned their heads to see a slender and fashionable silver-haired man leaning in his doorway which sat in between Tsuna's and Yamamoto's. "Are you going out for a jog?"

Yamamoto grinned. "Yeah, I am!"

"Buy me some more cigarettes while you're out."

"But, Gokudera, I told you, you shouldn't—"

"If you do it, you can come over for dinner."

Yamamoto paused for a second, face flushing which made Tsuna's expression twist with confusion.

"I'll do it then," Yamamoto said with a glint of determination in his eye. As he sprinted off, he called out, "See ya, new landlord!"

Upon hearing this, Gokudera scoffed, eyes scanning over Tsuna's body.

Awkwardly, without being entirely sure of what to do, Tsuna waved his hand. This only made Gokudera spit at the ground before stepping back inside and slamming his door. Tsuna flinched at the bang, puzzled as to what just happened.

He trotted back to the apartment door and knocked.

"What?" Gokudera shouted from inside.

"It's me, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. "The new landlord. I haven't really met anybody yet so—"

Then interrupting him midsentence was the crescendo of piano keys. The music's noise sounded like a beautiful crash, something angry and organized, yet chaotic and calm. Tsuna knew little to nothing about notes or tunes, but he could tell when a wonderful piece of music was being played and though it was being used to drown out the sound of him talking, he still had a deep appreciation for it.

For about 45 minutes, the melodies went on non-stop, switching paces, pieces, composers, and tones like a child who couldn't choose which toy he wanted to play with. Eventually it died down and silence enveloped the apartment complex. What no one could hear was Gokudera's deep sigh of relief.

"Wow," Tsuna said to break the quiet. "That was all really good!"

The silver-haired man's jaw dropped.

"You're still here?" he yelled.

"Yeah, should I have left?"

Footsteps erupted from inside before the front door swung open.

"Come in," Gokudera said to Tsuna who looked up at the man from where he was curled up on the Welcome Mat.

Together the two men walked inside.

"I have to get that dinner for Yamamoto started. He'll probably be back within the next half hour," Gokudera stated as he pointed to a spot on the couch in the living space. "Do you want some too?"

"Um, sure, thanks…" Tsuna said from his seat.

Gokudera wrapped a bandana around his head, tied an apron about his waist, and placed his last cigarette in his mouth. Before lighting it, he got out pots and pans from cabinets and set them aside for cooking.

"Timoteo-san also liked my playing," Gokudera admitted as he began his work on Sukiyaki. "There was a time when he would come in here to listen to me play as a way to blow off steam. It's a way of self-expression for me."

"So then you really love the piano, Gokudera-san?" Tsuna asked.

"No," Gokudera replied firmly as he sliced at a carrot with furrowed brows. "I hate it."

"Then why…"

"Why play it?"

"And so well too!"

"Because Timoteo-san liked it. Originally, my father forced me to against my will and it accidentally became the only thing I was good at. When Timoteo-san enjoyed it so much, it made me want to get better and right before I could actually go anywhere with my skills, he…" Gokudera stopped, choked up.

Tsuna was about to say something then paused. He gulped then spoke.

"You… you were close to my godfather, weren't you?" Tsuna asked.

"Probably the closest out of all the tenants," Gokudera said sadly. "The father I never had. I wanted to get better not because he wanted me to, but because I wanted him to love my songs even more. For him to come over even more."

Suddenly, the silver-haired beauty turned to Tsuna making the brunet jump back a bit.

"Are you worthy?" Gokudera questioned with a fierce look on his face.

"W-worthy of what?" Tsuna stuttered.

"To take Timoteo-san's place! Are you worthy?"

"Uh, um, ye-yes?"

Tsuna shook as Gokudera stared him down with enraged eyes. He could only give an awkward smile in the hopes that it might make Gokudera discontinue his glare. As Tsuna grinned, Gokudera let out a second scoff that night and turned back to making the food.

Not too long after that, the doorbell rang. Gokudera asked Tsuna to answer. He complied and trotted to the door, opening it to see Yamamoto with a few grocery store bags.

"Oh? Is the new landlord eating here as well, Gokudera?" Yamamoto inquired as he set the bags on a counter and approached the quarter Italian. "I was hoping it'd be just the two of us, alone!"

He wrapped his arms around Gokudera's stomach and nuzzled his chin into the shorter man's hair. This earned him a swift punch to the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked the tall brunet man. "And what's in those bags?"

Yamamoto answered while stroking his face which throbbed with pain. "Your cigarettes and a few sukiyaki ingredients I wasn't sure you had."

"Oh, thanks," Gokudera said. "You're surprisingly helpful sometimes."

They then went on to quarrel over one thing or another.

Tsuna watched the scene with a stunned expression. Even though they were kind of weird the two seemed to get along pretty well and overall have pleasant personalities once you looked past their insulting forgetfulness or cold exteriors. At first he had been afraid that he wouldn't be able to break the tenant-landlord relationship with the residents, but something within that moment made him feel as though he wouldn't have such a hard time making friends with them after all.

He let a big smile shine as he said to the bickering pair, "I can't wait to grow closer to you guys."

Yamamoto beamed back at him. "Same here, Tsuna-san!"

Gokudera couldn't reply, only stand there with red cheeks and fast-paced heartbeat.

"Hm? Gokudera?" Yamamoto uttered, waving a hand in front of Gokudera's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Gokudera could only mumble an inaudible phrase then go back to cooking.

For an unexplained reason, Gokudera gave Tsuna a lot more pork and more in his bowl in general. The brown-haired man thanked his newfound friend for the food then all three dug in. Gokudera chewed through the grueling food with a determined expression as Yamamoto munched on it happily. Tsuna fell over, nearly choking on the disgusting tastes.

"Sorry for not warning you," Gokudera said after swallowing his first bit. "But I learned how to cook from my sister, Bianchi. The pork should be good though the other parts might not be the most delicious in the world. I thought I've gotten better."

"I think whatever you make is yummy, Gokudera," Yamamoto said.

"Nobody cares," Gokudera retorted.

The night then continued with Gokudera fighting through the taste, Yamamoto enjoying the food without a care, Tsuna taking the almost inedible heap in one gulp, and Lambo sleeping peacefully.

**Vongola Apartments Set-Up**

?&? / ? / ? / ?

? / Yamamoto / Gokudera / Tsuna & Lambo … Reborn & Bianchi


	3. Kyoko and Haru

Tsuna woke up with a hangover. He couldn't remember drinking first thing, but then recalled him, Yamamoto, and Gokudera guzzling down a few beers to get the sukiyaki taste out their mouths. He staggered into the kitchen area where Lambo was sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know," Lambo admitted. "I'm tired."

Tsuna shrugged and opened the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass, setting it on the counter. He rested briefly, merely standing there, looking at the objects before him, wondering what he had been in the process of doing.

At that moment, the bell rung. Half-aware of what that meant, Tsuna shuffled to the door and regrettably opened it.

"Hello," said two girls who stood outside. After a gasp, their cheeks flushed.

"Um, Tsuna-san," the dark-haired one began as she covered her eyes. "You should put on clothes before answering the door…"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow then looked down to see that he was dressed only in his boxers. He looked up to see a blushing dark-haired girl and another one with light brown hair, an angel's face, and perfect everything. Tsuna was stricken by love at first sight… and complete embarrassment.

Quickly, he shut the door, feeling his face heat up with humiliation.

"Should we come back later?" the love of Tsuna's life called out.

Tsuna was too mortified to reply, so Lambo crept nearby and took over.

"You most definitely should, lovely ladies!" Lambo smoothly called back.

This caused Tsuna to grab his precious younger brother by the neck. The siblings could then hear the girls skip off, giggling. Once he was sure they were a safe distance away, Tsuna let go of Lambo who took in a large gulp of air.

"What the hell?" they shouted at one another.

"Why did you choke me?"

"Why did you say 'lovely ladies?' That's so lame!"

"You're lame! You know nothing about women!"

"Enough to know that's dumb!"

"Not enough to know you don't prance around love interests while in your underpants!"

Tsuna's face flushed all over again as he ran to put on more clothing.

Later on…

The bell rang as Lambo and Tsuna were playing cards. Lambo was winning. Mostly because of whining and cheating, but still, a win's a win. Tsuna set down his cards to answer the door and of course Lambo took this chance to peek at them.

There in the doorway once again were the girls except this time in nightgowns… despite it being noon. In their palms was a tray of assorted pastries. Tsuna wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Um, well," the dark-haired young woman started. "I felt bad that we caught you by surprise and saw you in your underwear…"

"So, Haru thought it'd be a good idea for us to wear our pajamas. Now we're even," the light-haired one finished. "By the way, I'm Kyoko and this is Haru." She pointed to her friend.

The two smiled and suddenly Tsuna's heart tore in two.

The three began chatting for a while after Lambo came by and greedily snatched up the pastry platter, but not without showing off some of his charm to the girls earning him a few unhappy looks from his brother.

During their talks, Tsuna brought up the subject of the tenants he's met so far: Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Oh, really?" Haru exclaimed. "Hayato-kun is my co-worker. I'm a teacher at the same elementary school where he teaches music!"

"Eh?" Tsuna retorted. "I never imagined him to be an elementary school teacher?"

"The job actually fits him surprisingly well. The boys really admire him and the girls get along with him well. They all want to be his brides, but they don't know the truth."

"The truth?"

"Hayato-kun is gay," Kyoko said. "Nobody really talks about it though."

"None of us find it to be that big of deal," Haru went on.

Tsuna couldn't lie to himself; this did change his perception of Gokudera a bit. He wondered if he was the man's type, but automatically assumed not since he rarely turned out to be anyone's type. He then suspected that maybe Yamamoto and Gokudera were a couple, but then ruled this out after remembering their violent love-hate relationship that was unbalanced – leaning mostly towards the hate on Gokudera's part.

"And Yamamoto-kun is really amazing," Haru piped up. "He's never lost a game he's participated in and is amazingly kind-hearted."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "I live beside him and can sometimes hear how hard he works, training all the time. Haru, you live above him so you must hear him sometimes?"

"I hear him listen to his games a lot, looking for mistakes he made that he could correct…"

Tsuna wished that talk would end so he wouldn't feel so… incompetent.

Just then, a loud burp came from the kitchen. Tsuna looked back into the apartment to see that Lambo had gobbled up most of the sweets.

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouted.

Haru giggled. "Were they good? Kyoko's an apprentice at a bakery further in town."

Tsuna gasped. "Seriously? That's awesome!"

He couldn't help but let his heart go crazy when the light-haired girl blushed at his compliment.

"It's nothing special," she tried to assure him, but he was just sure that he'd die from the cuteness.

"You have a lot to learn about everyone, Sawada-san," Haru said, grabbing onto Tsuna's hand and looking him in the eyes. "If you need to anything come to me, okay?"

Tsuna gulped, his heart rate still went wild. "O-okay…" he muttered.

"Ciao!" the pair called out as they shuffled off.

Tsuna could only mindlessly wave a dazed goodbye. He never felt luckier… especially since his little brother kicked his ass at cards after that.

**Vongola Apartments Set-Up**

?&? / Haru / ? / ?

Kyoko / Yamamoto / Gokudera / Tsuna & Lambo … Reborn & Bianchi


End file.
